All the Time in the World
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: ({Because nostalgia}The future in ruins, and the best that Amity Park has to offer isn't enough, especially after the loss of Danny Phantom five years prior. Knowing what will happen to the entire world and ghost zone, Clockwork takes matters into his own hands once again. However his plan involves bringing back a certain phantom who has been locked away. Will they succeed? SxD TxV
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, SO I RECENTLY BINGE WATCHED DANNY PHANTOM AND I LOVED THE EPISODE THE ULTIMATE ENEMY THE MOST. I WISH AND HOPE THEY BRING BACK THE SHOW SO THAT WE CAN SEE DAN PHANTOM RETURN. SO THEN I HAD THE IDEA TO MAKE THIS. IT'S A REDEMPTION ARC I HAD A THOUGHT ABOUT FOR STORY. OKAY I'M DONE TALKING, WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU,**

All the Time In the World

* * *

Chapter 1

All Is Lost

 **AMITY PARK 10 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**

How had it come to this?

The city was in ruins, with buildings and streets crumbling down. The skies were grey, full of pollution. People were taking cover where they could in armored safe houses around the city. Even with all the technology they had now, it seemed somethings would never change, like the city being under attack.

Several people in varying attire and weapons stood at the ready for anything. One of them, a twenty-three year old woman, had long black hair down to just past her shoulders with a streak of purple and amethyst eyes. She wore her normal attire, a purple bodysuit with black gloves and combat boots. Her hair tied back and a look of sadness on her face. She and her team had done everything they could, but to no avail.

A building across from them is suddenly reduced to rubble and the woman and her team of three others, two other women and male, brace themselves. Once the dust clears, a ghostly man levitates to the group. He looks at them and sneers.

"Puny, worthless mortals," he says snidely, "You have lost and you have failed the very people who depended upon you to keep them safe. Say goodbye to your world, as I usher in a new era, my new domain!"

He raised his hand, ready to strike, and end their lives as they knew it.

"Time stop!" an omnipotent voice echoed.

Everything stood still in silence. So quiet a pin could be heard dropping to the floor. A blue portal opened, giving entrance to a blue ghost in a purple hood with red eyes.

He stepped out, looking at the scene, a knowing yet sad expression. Even though he'd seen all this coming, it was still a depressing scene. At the rate things were about to go, the entire world and the Ghost Zone would be lost. There wasn't much that could be done at this point to stop what was inevitable, and the events of five years prior had ensured this.

There wasn't much they could do and there wasn't anyone strong enough to even the odds, at least not anymore...except…

With a pondering expression and another look at the scene before him he came to his decision.

"I suppose it can't be helped." he stated, gliding over to the woman and her team.

With a wave of his scepter they were all in his domain in an instant. The second they were there, time began to flow for them once again. After the initial shock of being in a different place, they looked to the blue ghost.

"Another ghost!?" an African American woman exclaimed, ready to fire at him with her blaster.

"Wait a second, Valerie! He's good!" another African American, a male, spoke, blocking her.

"What!? He's a ghost!" she replied, taking aim again.

"When are you going to learn that not all ghosts are bad? To be completely honest, it's really getting old." another woman spoke up. She had caucasian skin, with blue eyes and black hair. She wore a bodysuit of her own in blue with white gloves and boots.

"Ghosts are our enemies! Have you forgotten that!?" Valerie exclaimed.

"Danny wasn't! And you know damn well that if he was here now, he'd be saying the same thing so please shut up!" the woman shouted.

"Jade! Valerie! That's enough! Don't you see you're upsetting Sam!?" he male cut in, irritation clear in his voice.

"Tucker...I'm fine. But you're right. Val, not all ghosts are bad. You should know that by now." Samantha stated, a knowing look on her face. Valerie had no response but looked away with some embarrassment.

A cough caught their attentions once again.

"I hate to interrupt, but there are pressing matters to attend to." the blue ghost, now elderly looking with a long beard, stated. Sam turned back to him and spoke.

"Right, so Clockwork, are you here to help us?" she asked.

"Me myself? No, I'm afraid I can't help you there." he replied.

"Yeah, real good ghost you guys." Valerie grumbled.

"SHH!" Tucker and Jade shushed her.

"I may not be able to help you physically, and I already know about what happened to Danny of course…" he sated. Everyone seemed to have an expression change into sadness.

"However, there is a way to save him and prevent the devastation in your time." he continued.

"How, if I may ask, Clockworth." Jade asked, stepping up next to Sam.

"There is someone who can help you. Whether or not he'll want to is another thing entirely." he replied.

"Whether he'll want to? Is this a ghost that we know from fighting them before? And even if it is, you would think that he'd want to save his world, if not for everyone else than for himself." Jade replied.

"You are a perceptive one, aren't you." Clockwork, now a child with buck teeth and chubby cheeks stated.

"Guilty as charged." Jade replied with a smile.

"So who is it then? Samantha asked.

Clockwork said nothing, simply floated over to a shelf, picking up a metal object. An old fenton thermos with dents protruding from it.

"Try not to freak out, would you?" he stated, unscrewing the top to the thermos.

The top fell off deftly, before a streaming blast of light filled the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes, followed by a deep voice laughing.

"You've finally cracked, old man!" the voice stated.

The light faded and a new figure stepped forward as the others uncovered their eyes, though none of them were expecting the sight in front of them.

There, standing with an air of darkness around him, a toothy, fanged smile on his face, fiery hair as white as snow and eyes as red as blood stood the unthinkable.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" he spoke, still to the shock of Sam and her team.

There standing a few feet ahead of them, was Dan Phantom, the evil alternative self of Danny Fenton.

At that moment, two things were certain. One being that no one had been prepared for this, and two, all Hell was about to break loose.

* * *

 **So, I was feeling nostalgic and was watching all our old favorites from the early 2000's, and I had this idea. I wondered what it would be like to see Dan Phantom again since it didn't get to happen in the series before it ended. Let's just see where this goes, shall we? Review and Like! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arrangements

"OH HELL NO!" Valerie yelled, taking aim once more. This time, no one bothered to stop her, seeing as how they were too shocked to speak or move. Sam's mouth hung open in shock. This couldn't really be happening could it?

"Valerie, still the same as you've always been I see." Dan stated snidely. Tucker moved closer to Val, his hand ready to grab his own blaster if need be.

Dan sneered at them, before looking over to the others. He glanced at Jade before his gaze fixed on Sam. He seemed shocked to see her, then looked back at Tucker and his look of shock faded after a second. A scowl now donned his face.

"Tucker and Sam, isn't this a surprise. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Where's the halfa?" he asked.

That struck a nerve in everyone, and a depressing tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"He's…" Sam tried to continue but couldn't bring herself to speak the words.

"Unfortunately, Daniel is no longer with us, which is why you are here." Clockwork spoke up, bring the attention to himself and the mirror-like screen showing a menacing figure.

He was standing among the city with death and destruction all around him with an evil look of success in his red eyes. He wore black and grey armor with sharp spikes on the shoulder plates and shoes. The parts that weren't covered by armor could be seen as an endless black void full of stars, similar to Night Fright.

"This is Black Nova. He is the reason the future is in ruins and why we are now without Danny Fenton." Clockwork continued.

"So the little brat was weak and paid for it with his life? Why am I not surprised?" Dan sneered, only to be met with the barrel of a blaster digging into his chest, and Sam's finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Shut up." she growled out.

"Or what?" he replied snidely.

Samantha merely smirked and pulled the trigger, sending the phantom back and into a stone column, causing it to break and crumble on top of him.

"So I guess we're doing this the hard way then." Clockwork stated.

Dan erupted from the pile of rubble, ready to kill Sam in a fit of rage. Just as he was about to attack, he was bound by five blue rings.

"What hell is this!?" he growled, thrashing about and trying to phase through the bonds to no avail.

"That was me." Jade answered. "They're bonds that restrict any and all ghost abilities, even for mega toughies like you. You need to calm down by the way. The more you resist, the stronger they become."

Dan glared but stopped his thrashing, still looking at everyone with a glare.

"Can we continue now?" Clockwork asked with amusement.

"Yes, please continue." Tucker stated still next to Valerie, who was still aiming at Dan.

"Well as I was saying, Black Nova is a powerful ghost. He's able to manipulate reality around him. When he first appeared, he wasn't as powerful as he is now. However, that was before he got his hands on the reality gauntlet. You can see it there, infused into his body on his right arm. As it stands right now he's invincible as long as he has that reality gauntlet." Clockwork explained.

"And exactly how did he get it?" Dan asked snidely.

"How do you think? He arrived in Amity Park. He was able to recreate the reality gauntlet and its gems. Once he had it, the fate of the future had been sealed." Clockwork replied.

"And the halfa?" Dan asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Daniel performed valiantly, but in the end he was no match for Black Nova. It's been five years since then." Clockwork stated.

"Yeah, and that's where we come in. That includes you Phantom." Valerie stated.

"And if I say no?" he retorted.

"Then everything and everyone including you is doomed. He's much stronger than you." Sam stated, a certain glint in her eye.

"Excuse me?" Dan growled.

"Well yeah. He's far too strong for you...now anyway. If you were to go back and fight him five years before all this, you _might_ be able to beat him. But that would be if you were going to help us. You've made it clear that you want no part of it already." she stated smugly.

"Why you little bi-" he nearly snarled out, before grinding his teeth.

"It's probably for the best. You know what they say, " _Don't fight battles you know you can't win."_. Oh well, it was worth a shot Clockwork. Send him back to the thermos. Come on guys, we're heading to the past by ourselves." Sam stated, then turned towards the others who looked very confused.

She gave the others a wink and smile. They caught on nodding and following her over to a window that led to the past.

 _5...4...3...2..1_

"Get your ass back here you gothic vegan bitch!" he yelled.

Sam stopped and smiled to herself before turning back to him with an innocent look.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she asked.

He mumbled profanities under his breath before swallowing his pride and speaking.

"Fine. I'll help you save the brat and your future." he stated.

Sam nodded to Jade, who released the bonds on Dan. They knew that he knew better than to try and attack them.

"Nice to have you on our side." Jade stated with a smirk.

"I knew you'd come around." Sam stated smugly.

"Know this, I'm not doing this for you halfa or your future. I'm doing this because I want to fight Nova. Nothing more, nothing less." he said with a glare at the two women.

"That's perfectly fine." Jade stated with her hands up.

"We'll see how long that lasts, big guy." Sam mumbled.

"What was that?" Dan sneered.

"Nothing, just talking to myself. So then, let's get a move on." Sam stated.

"Wait we need someone to stay behind. We're short on hunters as is, but we still need someone to stay behind and help with the people still in the city in the safe areas." Tucker pointed out.

"I'll stay behind." Valerie stated.

Tucker turned to her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Valerie smiled sweetly before speaking.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It is me after all." she replied, before hugging him tight and kissing his cheek.

"Please be safe." he whispered to her.

"You too, love." she replied, before looking to the others on her team.

"Good luck guys." she stated, then looked to the Phantom with a hard stare. "Don't give me a reason to blast your ass again." she stated with a glare.

Clockwork opened another time window, this one in an area of the city that was still protected by a ghost shield. Valerie gave a nod to her friends, before going through the portal. Once Valerie was gone Clockwork turned to the others and gestured to the portal waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're ready." Sam stated.

Clockwork nodded and handed them each a time medallion. After he stepped out of the way the four of them stepped through the window. Once they were gone, the window closed.

"Let's just see how this plays out, not that I don't already know." Clockwork stated, watching as they arrived in Amity Park five years into the past.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Like and review! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back to the Past

 **AMITY PARK 5 YEARS INTO THE PAST.**

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were lounging about at Sam's mansion of a house in the living room. It was nice to relax after a long week of ghost fighting.

"Nothing could ruin this lazy day." Tucker stated.

"Don't say things like that." Sam spoke up from her spot on the couch.

"Why, what's the worst that could happen?" Tucker asked.

At that moment, a time window opened shining light into the room.

"You had to ask didn't you?" Danny replied.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust as the portal began to close. Once they opened their eyes, they were shocked to see four older looking people in front of them, especially since one of them was an old enemy.

"What the heck is going on?!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

"I thought the jerky older version of Danny was gone!" Tucker spoke up in shock.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted, before transforming.

In the span of ten seconds, he had transformed, and landed a punch on Dan's face. The phantom was more than happy to retaliate, sending an ectoplasmic blast Danny's way. The younger ghost crashed into the lamp behind him.

About five minutes filled with fighting. Insults, and broken furniture later, Samantha stepped in with a ring blaster, similar to the one Jade had used on Dan earlier.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Samantha stated, taking aim. In the next moment, Samantha had fired at Danny and Dan, restraining them both.

"You sit down!" she spoke flinging Dan to the couch on the other side of the room, "And you sit down!" she said turning her attention to the younger ghost, flinging him onto the reclining chair.

"Well this went from zero to seventy very quickly." Jade stated.

"Now that everything has calmed down we can get down to business." the older Tucker stated.

"Can someone please explain what the heck is going on and why you trashed my living room?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Can you boys stay calm enough for us to get this out of the way? We're here for a reason and that reason involves us playing nice. That means you Dan." Samantha stated.

The phantom growled at her and looked away.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Sam asked looking at Jade.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Jade Morgan. You and Tucker haven't met me yet but trust me, we become great friends. And unfortunately I never got to meet Danny, for obvious reasons, but I still know him pretty well from what you and Tucker tell me after we become friends." she stated.

"So do we get to know what's going on here now or…?" the younger Tucker asked.

"Right, well in short, we're here because the Danny of your time is no longer existing in ours. So to save the future and your Danny we came here to help you out." Jade stated.

"Wait, Danny dies?" Sam asked shock and fear written on her face. This had also caught the other two teens attentions as well.

"Unfortunately yes." Samantha stated, a sad lilt to her voice.

One that Dan couldn't help but notice. He glanced at her face, seeing a sad look grace her features, with a thoughtful look on his face before he shook it off, now feeling annoyed with himself for caring at all. What did it matter to him?

"Allow me to explain. Tucker?" Samantha stated.

"Already on it." the older Tucker responded. He took out a sleek black tablet and connective cables to the flat screen in the room. Within seconds it was hooked up and ready.

"Sometime in the next week, a new ghost will arrive here in Amity Park called Black Nova." Samantha stated as a picture of Nova appeared on screen and the damage he'd caused to the future Amity Park. "He has the ability to warp reality, and in doing so, ruined the future of Amity Park." she continued.

"But we've gone up against bad guys who claim to be all powerful before, and every time we managed to win. Why was this time different?" Sam asked. There was a panicked tone in her voice, but she hid it well enough. From everyone but her older self that is.

"Like I said before, he can warp reality. He used his power to recreate the reality gauntlet. With it he was invincible." Samantha replied.

"We all gave it our best, but...it just wasn't enough. In the end we lost a large majority of Amity Park and we lost our Danny in the process. No one was prepared for it. As it stands, there are only a few safe areas left in Amity Park, not to mention the universe." Jade stated.

"What about the ghost zone?" the younger Tucker asked.

"His tyranny reaches the ghost zone as well. We've even had ghosts seeking shelter outside of the ghost zone to get away. Unfortunately it's caused a lot of trouble with us ghost hunters trying to keep the peace." Samantha answered, a glanced cast to the side in contemplation.

"Wait, ghost hunter? We're ghost hunters?!" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we aren't hunters like Valerie, even if she is on our team." Jade stated.

"A valued member of the team I might add." Older Tucker chimed in.

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to defend her bias against all ghosts." Samantha stated.

"I'm dating Valerie in the future!? Yes!" the younger Foley exclaimed.

"Guys we're getting off topic here." Samantha stated.

"Yes! TF! As in Too Fine!" he continued.

"You got that right younger me!" the older Foley replied, high-fiving his younger self.

"Why am I not surprised." Danny spoke up from his place on the recliner.

"Tucker, almost every time you speak is another brain cell fizzing out." Sam stated in annoyance.

"Can we all just focus for a second?" Jade stated trying to get some semblance of focus back.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Dan shouted, effectively silencing everyone and causing the three older ghost hunters aim their blasters at the ready.

Samantha sighed lowering her weapon, and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Well, you certainly know how to catch all the attention, Sugar." Samantha stated.

This had now gained everyone's attention on her. Jade was trying not to laugh, while the boys all looked at her in shock. Dan in particular had a light blush dusting his icy skin. Silently scolding himself he shook his head in agitation.

" _Stop it! You're not the halfa! You don't feel emotions, especially not love and definitely not for the vegan bitch!"_ he snarled at himself.

"He's right though. We're getting off track and we're wasting time. The bottom line here is that Black Nova is coming and if we don't stop him then we're all doomed. That's why we're here, to help save the future." Jade stated.

"Speak for yourself, woman. I'm only here for myself and you knwo it. Don't try sugarcoating this." he snarled.

"Hmph, I'd expect as much." Danny mumbled, earning a glare from the older ghost. One that the younger ghost was more than happy to return with matching intensity.

"Okay, that's enough! Look whether any of you like it or not, we need and _will_ work together to stop Black Nova!" Samantha said, now irritated with the way things were going.

"And if we say no? I can take on this Black Nova guy myself!" Danny stated.

Samantha walked to him briskly, none too happy.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that." the older Tucker stated.

Samantha grabbed Danny by the front of his ghostly suit and brought him face to face.

"Then you doom yourself and everyone that you care about!" she yelled, "In case you already forgot, Black Nova kills you when he gets here and in turn it dooms the future! So no, you can't take him on! Unless you have a death wish then just try to fight him without us, see how far you'll get! Now shut up, listen and stop being so damn stubborn!" she yelled.

"We've taken on enemies like this Black Nova guy before and won! I don't mind getting help, just not from him!" he replied, gesturing to Dan. This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Wow, I forgot how stubborn you guys said he was." Jade stated.

"Are you even listening to what we're saying!? Do you want to die Danny!? DIE AND MAKE ALL YOUR FRIENDS FEEL BAD BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T SAVE YOU!?" she shouted, tears now running down her face, which was now red from anger and frustration.

The room was so quiet a pin could be heard if it were dropped at that moment. Jade and Tucker had sympathetic looks on their faces. The younger teens were all shocked, as was Dan. He didn't think of her as the type to snap like that. And for whatever reason, the fact that it was because of the halfa made him want to punch his face in more.

Samantha seemed to realize what she'd said and let go of Danny.

"I...I mean…" she looked down and turned as she began to walk away. "That's enough for now. I'll explain more when we've all calmed down. I need some air." she stated walking outside.

"Sam." the older Foley tried, but was ignored.

"Sam hold on." Jade stated following after her.

"This may be more difficult than we thought." Tucker stated, setting down his tablet before going to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

No one really had anything else to say after all of that at the moment anyway.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you guys liked. Sorry it took me a while to get this out. I'm getting ready for college and dealing with other life things right now, but I'll try to update sooner. I really want to finish this story as well a few others and I already have ideas for new stories such as one for Attack On Titan. Anyway, peace out everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the sake of not repeating the same line for who is talking, I will refer to the Older Tucker as Tuck, and the younger in his normal full name.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Doubts and Revelations

Samantha sat on the roof of her old house, tears dried and eyes puffy. She'd calmed down since her outburst about an hour before. She was calm enough to think clearly and now that she had, she was having second thoughts.

"Sam?" a voice asked.

Samantha glanced over her shoulder to see Jade standing there.

"Hey Jade. What's up?" she asked.

"Well, Tucker is wondering if you're okay." she replied.

"Yeah I am, but now I'm having second thoughts." Samantha stated, looking back over the city.

"About the mission?" Jade asked in a shocked voice, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I mean, what if this is all for nothing? The way things are going, we'll never get anything done, especially if Danny won't try to get along with Dan. If they can't do that then what was the point of coming back here to try and save the future?" she explained.

"We're here because Clockwork knows that in order to save our future, we have to work with our past selves. He knew it wouldn't be easy, Hell, he probably knew that Danny would act the way that he did. But that also means he knew that we still would have to do this." Jade reasoned.

"Yeah, but what if we can't?!" Samantha asked, a worried and scared expression on her face. An expression that Jade had never seen before on her confident leader.

With a sigh, Jade straightened up and looked at Samantha with a firm expression.

"Sam, listen, I know that all this is stressful. I think that literally having the fate of the world in your hands would stress anyone out. I also know that what happened in there didn't help. Too bad for us, that's exactly what the situation is at the moment, and doubt is a luxury we can't afford anymore, even for someone as loaded as you." Jade explained, getting a small laugh from Samantha.

Samantha looked from Jade to the people down below. They were happy and completely unaware of the danger on the way. There were kids walking with their parents, friends just hanging out and even young couples out for a stroll. She remembered what all of that felt like. That was her life before Black Nova appeared. Not to mention that after Danny had...passed….she became different.

She was depressed and sad almost all the time. She didn't want to do anything or see anyone. If it hadn't been for Tucker, Jazz, and later Jade helping her through it, she knew she'd probably be a different person at this point. Her family hadn't been as helpful, suggesting she just move on and forget about Danny. The Fentons...well...they hadn't been much better off. All of it was because of Black Nova ruining their more or less peaceful lives. Their lives weren't perfect or even normal for that matter, but they were happy.

She wanted that peace of mind again and the she knew that the only way to get to get it back was to defeat Black Nova when he arrived.

With one last sigh, she looked to Jade and smiled.

"Thanks Jade." Samantha stated, a content smile on her face.

Jade smiled and hugged her leader from the side.

"No problem. Someone's got to be the glue that binds this team together so we all make it together. Just you wait, I'll get Dan in on it too. He's gonna become a part of this team permanently and he'll be fine with it." Jade stated with determination.

"Really? You think so?" Samantha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, not that either of you would mind. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sensing a possible romance. I mean you are gave him a pet name when you called him sugar." Jade teased.

"Yeah, well whatever." Samantha replied, a slight blush over her cheeks.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, INSIDE**

"Well, that happened, I'll see if they're ready to come back inside." Sam stated, heading out and up to the roof. If she knew herself well, then she knew she'd be up on the roof.

"Yeah, that got out of hand pretty quickly. Maybe you should apologize, Danny." Tucker stated.

"But why!? I don't get why what I said was so wrong. I mean, I get that this is serious and I'm probably being stupid but why do we need _his_ help? Why does it have to be him!?" Danny asked.

"It's not like we were the ones who chose him." Tuck stated, coming back into the room with a soda. "Clockwork did, and we trust him. When he told us that we could save our future and you in the process there was no question about it."

There were no words spoken from anyone. Not even from Dan.

"Danny, when you, um...when you...passed...nobody was the same and neither was Amity Park. besides Black Nova beginning his reign of terror, we had tons of ghosts coming to Amity Park and other parts of the world trying to escape him from the ghost zone." Tuck stated.

"What about my parents? Jazz? You guys?" Danny asked, almost worried for the answer.

"Well, everyone was devastated. Your parents joined the fight and aided the guys in white with manufacturing ghost hunter weapons, but you could tell that they were hurting. Jazz was away at college and came home right away after she heard what happened. She wasn't much better, I don't think I've ever see her cry so much before. She stayed for a few weeks before she went back to school. And then there was Sam and I." Tuck explained.

He sat down on the other couch and took in a deep breath.

"We were pretty torn up about it. I was lucky enough to have my parents help me through it. Sam on the other hand…" he paused. Danny looked at him with a concerned face. Had something happened to Sam's older self? Dan was wondering the same thing. It couldn't have been anything fatal seeing as she was still around, so what then?

"Sam took it really hard. She became depressed and shut herself out from anyone else for a while. Her parents thought it was better that she wasn't involved in ghost adventures anymore. Needless to say they were insensitive about how she felt about all of it. The even tried harder to mold her into a perfect lady. I was trying my best to help her cope, but it was a hard process. Fortunately, we met Jade not too long after. She actually helped a lot and Sam slowly got back to being her old self. After she was back to being Sam again, she decided to become a ghost hunter and help fight against Black Nova for the sake of humanity." Tuck stated.

No one could really think of what to say following that statement. What could anyone say? Especially Danny.

"Look, I get it. I get why you're so against having Dan help. But you have to understand, we've all been through too much and have too much at stake back home to give up just because we might not be completely on board with the plan." Tuck explained.

"Yeah…" Danny said softly, looking down at the floor.

"Also, you should probably apologize to Sam when she gets back in here. You were kind of an jerk-face." Tuck added.

Just as he said that, the two women came back into the room. All eyes turned to them with no one saying a word.

"Way to be awkward you guys." Samantha stated, before pointing the ring blaster at Dan once more and releasing him from his bindings. "Whether we like it or not, we need to work together."

Dan's gaze lingered on the goth woman for a moment before crossing his arms and looking elsewhere, as if he hadn't just stared at her for a reason that not even he knew.

Danny looked down once more with a frown, before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"You're right." he paused to look at his Sam and Tucker, both nodding at him, "If it's what we have to do, then we'll work together with you...all of you." the frowning glance towards Dan was not missed.

"Nice to know you'll cooperate." Samantha stated.

"And...I'm sorry...for being a jerk." Danny replied.

Samantha smiled and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to work on that stubbornness of yours in a good way once this is all over. And I accept your apology." she said with a small smile.

Danny returned it, now feeling considerably better, even if he was still wary of Dan.

"So now that all of that is taken care of…" Jade began.

"Right, first things first, our plan. We have until next week, we have a lot to do before then. So, who'd like to go first?" Samantha asked, taking a seat. It was time to start planning.

* * *

 **Okay, I hope you all liked. Sorry it took me a bit longer, I recently got my rooming assignment for school(yay!) and I've been getting more stuff done in preparation of going to college in the next 3-4 weeks. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Peace out everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Plan

"Well, we know for a fact that when Black Nova has the Infinity Gauntlet he's unstoppable. We only have a short window before he recreates it." Jade stated.

"How short is that window?" Danny asked.

"About fifteen minutes maximum I'd say." Samantha responded.

"That doesn't exactly give us much time to take him down." Tucker stated.

"No it doesn't. Can he even be defeated?" Sam asked her older self.

"Before he recreated the infinity gauntlet, he was still powerful, but not invincible. Tucker?" Samantha stated.

Tuck once again reconnected to the flat screen through his tablet. His time, various video clips of the first fight with Black Nova and other battles afterwards were shown. Alongside them were stats on said ghost.

"This is all the data we have on him so far. As you can see it's not very much." Jade stated.

"Age unknown, origin unknown, weakness…none. Well isn't that peachy." Sam stated with sarcasm.

"Still the same sarcastic Sam, even when you were a teen. It's amazing." Jade stated looking to her leader with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of it. Anyway, yes, unfortunately we don't have much on him besides his destruction level." Samantha replied looking to the screen. "Maybe we aren't looking hard enough…"

Dan, who had kept quiet for most of this altercation, looked to the screen. Red eyes looking rapidly at everything with a stern gaze. Even he had to admit, just from what he was seeing, Black Nova was a force to be reckoned with. It seemed nothing could cut him down to size. With every hit, he could come right back and hit just as hard. It also didn't help that he could distort the reality around him. Not to mention that damn gauntlet. How were they going to-

"Stop and play back these three clips." Dan stated, pointing to three video clips and startling everyone.

Tuck looked to Samantha, who nodded in approval.

"Do you have something to share, Sweets?" Samantha stated, not noticing the slight rosy appearing across his face.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He replied, looking at the goth woman with a look asking her to challenge him.

"Don't let me stop you then." Samantha replied, holding her hands up in surrender.

"As I was saying, stop these three clips. Notice anything strange?" he asked everyone.

"Besides the whole reality distortion?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, real big discovery there." Danny stated with sarcasm.

"I don't expect anything less from you than ignorance and oblivious stupidity, so I'll let that go." Dan stated. "Does anyone else notice that when any part of Black Nova is damaged or destroyed it takes a few minutes to regenerate depending upon what part it is? Or that after recreating that gauntlet, it takes even longer?" he stated.

Upon hearing this tidbit of information, everyone turned back to the screen, now with wide eyes.

He was right, that was a re-occurrence with Black Nova.

With a smug look, the phantom crossed his arms and sat down as the realization hit everyone.

"How did we not see this before?" Tuck asked in shock.

"This is the one up we've been looking for!" Jade exclaimed.

"Nice one there, sugar." Samantha stated, catching the phantom off guard for a moment and once again forcing him to fight down the blush that came to his face.

"Mph, well it wasn't like you all were going to figure it out anytime soon." he replied. He'd never admit it, but at her praise he had a small moment of…happiness?

Samantha glanced at him with a small smile. Before turning to the others.

"Okay, this is good. We can work from this. If we can cut down Black Nova bit by bit before he recreates the gauntlet he won't have enough power to create it quickly since he'll be trying to regenerate." Samantha stated.

"And while he's trying to regenerate, I say we hit him from all possible angles with everything we have. However, we can't just go full power at once. If we start out strong, we need to be able to keep it up." Jade added.

"Not to mention we need to be able to cover each other. Like if some of us non-ghosts need a reload. We need the cover and pick up from where we left off." Tuck stated.

"Exactly, so here's what we should do, while all of us are hitting him from all advantage points, Danny and Dan will find an opening to deliver the final blows. Once he's down we may not have long, even with him taking the time to regenerate. It'll be close, but when he goes down, we'll use this." Samantha stated, pulling out a cylinder tube.

"Is that a Fenton Thermos?" Sam asked.

"Close, but not quite. This was made by Clockwork himself. It will keep him locked away and out of time completely. It was modeled after the thermos Danny used to trap Dan the first time." Samantha stated, tossing it up and down in her hand.

"Yeah, he took some real inspirations from your cage to make this one Dan. There's no way Black Nova will get out of this." Jade added.

"And we're sure this'll work?" Danny asked.

"Yes, if you're not sure, we could always try it on you and Dan. See how long it takes before you stop trying to get out." Jade suggested with an evil glint in her eye.

"Yeah, no thanks, but I do have one other question. Does this one tie into the ghost zone?" he asked.

"Nope, once something is in there, it's not going anywhere unless it's released." Samantha replied. "So, are we all set on the plan?"

"Not to be _that_ person, but this plan seems simple. Are we sure it'll work?" Tucker asked.

"Well to be fair, our plans were always pretty simple and had a fifty/fifty chance of going well or not. If anything does go wrong we'll have to do what we always do and wing it. Now, are we all set on this plan?" Samantha asked.

After a moment, there were mutual nodes and vocal confirmations.

"Great, we have a plan. Now that we have that settled and we have until sometime next week, meaning that with the time we have, we need to prepare." Samantha stated.

"But we don't know how much time we have to prepare." Sam stated.

"Then I guess we better get started. Pack up your things, we're heading to the ghost zone." Samantha replied.

"For what?" Tucker asked.

As Samantha opened a portal to the ghost zone, a courtesy of the medallion Clockwork had given her, she turned to the others that looked at her in confusion.

"Training of course." she replied, a sly smile on her face.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me a while again. I'm leaving on the thirteenth for college so I've been busy getting stuff ready. Being an adult can kinda suck, but I'm making the most of it! I will try to get chaps out at reasonable time. Make sure to leave me a review to let me know if you liked it. Peace out everybody!**


End file.
